Chapter 36: Alchemist in Distress
Synopsis Edward goes berserk after stumbling upon Roy Mustang frying Lt. Ross to a crisp and then realizing that Roy lied to him about Maes Hughes moving to the country instead of being murdered. Winry stumbles on the newspaper story of Hughe's death at the same time Ed is assaulting Roy. When Alphonse catches up to Ed and Roy he restrains his brother while demanding an explanation. Mustang reiterates that the orders concerning Ross, who had been convicted of murder and then escaped captivity, were to shoot to kill on sight. On the rooftops overlooking the grisly scene below Barry and Lin Yao mention something about things not going according to plan, but then acknowledge that with the police converging on the scene they have to choice except to run. The military police arrive to take charge of what's left of the escaped convict and at the same time, the lead officer berates Roy for excessive force in regards to frying Ross since the body is now next to unrecognizable. Later at the morgue, Major Armstrong apologizes to the boys for not telling of Hughes death earlier. Ed begins to feel responsible for the death as he was the one that got Maes involved in the first place. Major Armstrong assures him that it isn't his fault. The coroner finishes the autopsy and also berates Col. Mustang for excessive force. Armstrong apologizes to the Col. for his subordinate and then breaks down from his grief. Mustang suggests that Armstrong take some time off to recuperate from the recent events and suggests that he heads to the east to a region the Col. was stationed at. Meanwhile, back at the safe house, Barry has returned and Vato is dressing him down for going out in public and risking getting caught. He's also not happy about Lin Yao being brought back to the safe house. Outside in the courtyard, Lin is busy making smoke signals with his breakfast cook fire. The smoke signals bring Lin's bodyguards, Lan Fan and Fu, right to him much to Vato's dismay. Ed and Al return to their quarters to tell Winry of Mae's death, but realizing when they find she isn't there that she has already learned of the death from the newspaper Ed left behind. Winry meanwhile has found her way to the Hughes family house. She's greeted at the door by Elicia, who thinks her father has returned, and Gracia. Al and Ed are waiting back at their quarters for Winry to return when they receive a phone call from Gracia telling them that Winry is at her house in a bad state and they should come to pick her up. They arrive at the Hughes home to pick up Winry, but Ed and Al decide to tell Gracia Hughes why her husband was killed. They tell her that Maes was most likely killed while researching the Philosopher's Stone for Ed and Al in an attempt to warn the brothers off and stop them from getting involved any further. The brothers are both considering giving up their search for answers when Gracia tells them that if they do then her husband died for nothing. She encourages them to continue to try and find a solution even if the Philosopher's Stone is not the answer. After the three return to their hotel, both Ed and Winry continue to wallow in their sorrows. Ed goes to Winry's room to get her to eat something. While she had been over visiting Gracia and Elicia she had taken the time to bake an apple pie. She brings it out now and the two commiserate over it. Elsewhere Lust, Envy, and Gluttony discuss how their plans concerning Roy have not gone to plan. Another thing they didn't expect was for Barry the Chopper to show up to break Ross out of jail. Lust is not happy that Barry is still around and decides to send Barry's old body, not inhabited by another soul, out after him. Chapter Notes * Roy Mustang has callously killed Lt. Ross after she escaped from confinement. * Roy Mustang sends Major Armstrong away after he breaks down after Lt. Ross's death. * Lin Yao has been reunited with his bodyguards Lin Fan and Fu. * The Elric brothers, on the verge of abandoning their quest to get their bodies back, are convinced by Gracia Hughes to not let her husbands death be in vain and to continue their search. Manga Chapters Category:Chapters